legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P14/Transcript
(Alex and Erin are seen charging toward Seris as he prepares an energy blast) Alex: Erin, you know the plan right?! Erin: WHAT PLAN?! Seris: TAKE THIS!! (Seris fires the energy blast as the two separate and jump out of the way behind cover) Erin: HOLY CRAP!! Alex: You okay?! Erin: YEAH! Seris: GET OUT HERE NOW!! YOU DAMN DEGENERATES! Alex: Think you can get your Dragon Armor up!? Erin: NOT NOW! Alex: Well let me know when you can! We'll need it for the plan! Erin: WHAT PLAN!? Alex: You'll see! (Alex looks over at Izuku) Alex: Deku, you and Miles try and distract him! Miles: You got it! Izuku: What're we supposed to do? Alex: I don't know, get angry and yell at him or something! Izuku: Alright! (The two start to head toward Seris as Alex looks over at Uraraka) Alex: Uraraka! Uraraka: Huh? Alex: Start gathering up debris! We need to form a trap! Uraraka: Right! (Uraraka starts to rush around the debris) Erin: What about us?! Alex: We're gonna take that bastard out. Erin: Got it. Alex: Ian! You and everyone else deal with the Rangers! Ian: You got it Alex! Richie: We'll try! Scott: Only 3 of them. We can do this! Omega: Right! Let's go! (The others after after the Rangers) Erin: So where does that leave you and me? Alex: Like I said, Seris is ours. Erin: You know how crazy that sounds right? Alex: Oh yeah. But I know you wanna do it. Erin: Ooooh boy then anything. Alex: Then let's get him. And let me know when you can use your Dragon Armor. Erin: Got it! (Erin and Alex climb over the barricade and run toward Seris alongside Miles and Izuku) Miles: So, move in and attack right? Alex: The three of us are gonna buy Erin some time. Her armor still needs to regenerate! Miles: You sure you're plan will work? Alex: No. Izuku: Well. Better then nothing then. Erin: HERE HE COMES! Seris: *Rushing forward* RAAA!!! (Miles's Spidey Sense goes off as he jumps over Seris before he attacks) Miles: Deku now! Izuku: DETROOOIT!!! (Seris looks down at Izuku as he approaches) Seris: Hm. Izuku: SMASH!! (Izuku rams his fist into Seris's chest as bone is heard cracking, but not from Seris) Izuku: GNN!!! (Izuku's arm breaks from the attack as he stumbles back) Miles: DEKU!! Izuku: Dammit...That armor...! Seris: Fool! (Seris throws a punch knocking Izuku away) Seris: You're power can't even starch me!! (Seris then sees Alex rushing toward him. Alex pulls his fist back and punches Seris in the face) Alex:.... Huh? Seris: *Annoyed growl* Alex: How the- (Seris punches Alex in the chest, knocking him to the ground) Seris: Pathetic. (Alex then notices the debris floating overhead) Alex: URARAKA, DROP IT NOW!! Seris: Hm? *Looks up* Uraraka: RELEASE!!! (Tons and tons of debris begins to head toward Alex as he moves out the way and lands on Seris) Alex: HA! Suck on that! (The smoke clears as Seris is seen unharmed) Miles: OH COME ON!! Seris: *Charges up energy* DIE!! (Seris charges toward Alex) Erin: ALEX!!! (Seris strikes Alex resulting in an explosion) Miles: NO!! (The other Defenders and Rangers stop fighting as they hear the explosion) Ian: Oh no... Denki: W-What was that?! (The scene returns to Seris and the others as he's seen holding Alex by his shirt. His body is seen cut and bruised before Seris drops him onto the ground) Seris: There....One down. Now for- (Seris feels someone attack from behind) Seris:.... *Turns around* Jack: *Hands glowing with energy* …. Erin: Jack?! Jack; You dare call yourself the king of shadows? You're just a sad man who took power that doesn't belong to him. Erin: Jack...? Seris: And who are you to talk boy? You betray your own people by working with these degenerates. Jack: YOU are the true degenerate. You ruin and disgrace ALL shadows. *Hands glow bright* Let me show you what a TRUE SHADOW CAN DO!!! *Charges* Seris: Try me! (Jack charges in as his fist catches fire) Jack: EAT THIS!! Seris: NEVER!! (Seris throws a punch which seems to knock Jack off guard) Seris: THERE!! NOW I GOT YOU!! (Seris charges up an attack) Seris: I've won! DIE!! (Seris goes to punch Jack before Jack also throws a punch as they connect, doing no damage) Seris: Hmm.... Jack: Dammit.... (Seris smirks before the ice armor on his arm begins to crack) Seris: HUH?! (The crack grows up Seris's arm before the armor begins to crack all around and glow purple) Seris: NO!! MY ARMOR!! (Seris stumbles back as pieces of the armor begin to fall off and disintegrate) Jack: …. *Smirks* Seris: YOU LITTLE- (Seris throws a punch that sends Jack into the Resistance Building) Ashley:.... Seris…. Seris: YOU LITTLE ANIMALS!! I'M GONNA- (Suddenly a battle damaged Alex appears) Seris: YOU!?! Alex:.... Erin. You ready? Erin: You know it. (Erin walks up next to Alex as her armor grows over her body) Isaac: What're they doing...? (Alex glows as he enters his purity state) Alex: You're not our father... You're a monster. And now you're going down. Seris:... *Shadow energy explodes around him* RAAAAAAAAAAH!! (Up in the air, Nova is seen watching this fight while eating popcorn) Nova: Duuuude… I don't know who to root for now! THIS IS AMAZING!! (The other heroes are seen as they finish defeating the Rangers before they all look at Erin and Alex) Richie: No way! Tom: Oh yes! DO IT GUYS!! Craig: End this! Jack: Do it Erin... Jessica: Alex! I believe in you! Ashley:... Alex... Erin... PLEASE END THIS NIGHTMARE!! (Alex Erin and Seris all let out a battle cry as they charge each other. The 3 collied…. Meanwhile... Back at the Defenders Mansion) Rose: Hmm....Where is she? Lenny: Don't.....know.... (Rose and Lenny crawl around the living room looking for Emily as she hides under a table giggling to herself) Emily: I sure hope they don't find me here. (Rose and Lenny look around confused) Lenny: There...! (Rose looks to find Emily's foot sticking out from under the table) Rose: Should we sneak up on her? Lenny: Let's... Rose: Let's do it. (Rose and Lenny crawl up to Emily's leg) Rose: Whoa! Lenny, I think we just found a body! Lenny: Bod....y...? Emily: *thinking* Oh now they're just toying with me. Rose: I think she's dead Lenny. Lenny: No....dead... Rose: You sure? Check her out. (Lenny ends up bonding with Emily and he shifts as he moves up. Emily tries to fight back the laughter) Emily: *In her head* No... Stop... Shifting! Rose: Anything Lenny? Lenny: Nothing.....Yet.... Rose: Better keep moving just to be sure. Lenny: good... Idea... (After a few more moments of shifting Emily finally breaks as she crawls out the table and starts to laughing) Emily: OKAY OKAY OKAY YOU WIN!! STOP!! Rose: AHHH!! ZOMBIE!!! Lenny: Zombie...! Rose: LENNY, SAVE ME!! Lenny: Shift... zombie... Emily: NO I'M NOT A ZOMBIE!! HAHAHA!! STOP PLEASE!! I'M BEGGING YOU!! (Lenny stops shifting as he slides off onto the ground) Lenny: Safe..... Rose: Thanks Lenny! Emily: *Panting* okay... Okay you guys.. You win again. Rose: YAY! *Hugs Lenny* And Lenny saved me! You're my hero! Lenny: Lenny... Hero? Rose: Yeah! Thanks Lenny! Lenny: Welcome.....Rose.... Emily: Yeah....*panting* Torturing prey is definitely hero worthy. Rose: Hey! Don't bad mouth Lenny's name! Lenny: Zombie.....alive...? Emily: Oh no... Rose: ITS STILL ALIVE! LET'S GET IT LENNY! Emily: N-NO NO WAIT I WAS- …. Hey wait. Rose: No use zombie! You- Emily: Shh! Rose and Lenny: ?? Emily: I hear something. Rose: Hear something? Lenny: Hear... What..? (Emily doesn't reply she instead checks the window) Emily: Huh? What's going on out there? (Emily looks at the nest which appears strangely inactive) Rose: Is something wrong? Emily: Weird.....The nest is very dead right now. Rose: Really? (Emily looking out the window sees several vehicles arriving outside the mansion. Some of the vehicles have cages on them. Men armed with weapons start to step out) Rose: Is something wrong? Emily: …. Rose. Lenny. Stay here. Rose: Emily what's going on? Emily: I don't know. But I don't like it. Now stay here. Lenny: Emily...? Emily: I'll be right back Lenny. Don't worry everything is gonna be okay. (Emily goes to the door, opens and steps out and closes it) Lenny: Rose....? What... Going on...? Rose: I-I don't know. The nest is quiet for some reason and Emily is stepping out. I don't like the sound of this. Lenny: Think... Troube? Rose: Maybe... (Everything is quiet) Rose: I don't like how quiet it is. Lenny: Me either... Rose: Hopefully what's out there is- (Suddenly there's the sounds of shouting and laser shots) Lenny: WHAT.... THAT?! Rose: That sounds like trouble! Emily's out there! Quick! Help me push a chair over to the door and open it! (Rose and Lenny begin to work toward pushing a chair over to the door. Rose gets on top of it. Suddnely the sound of shooting stops) Lenny: Quiet... Rose:..... *Slowly reaches for the door* (Rose slowly opens the door. And she covers her mouth in horror. Several armed soldiers from P.A.T are seen standing by the trucks. Others are seen holding on to infant Targhuls and shoving them into the cages. All of them are crying out fearfully) Rose: Nooo.. Emily: LET... GO!!! (Rose and Lenny then notices Emily. She is seen as two guards hold on to her as she is struggling. Holden is seen behind her as he puts a strange pair of hand cuffs on her) Holden: That should hold you. Emily: These stupid things won't stop me! *Tries to use her powers but nothing happens* …. My... My powers... Holden: Specially designed handcuffs. They are made to suppress Gifts. Like yours. Emily: Leave the infants alone! They didn't do anything wrong! Holden: These infants will one day grow up to be monsters. As all Targhuls are. And now you're gonna tell me where Omega and his kind are. Emily: Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you! Holden: Then I'm afraid you're going to be coming with us now. Emily: You can't do this! What you're doing is kidnapping! Holden: Small price to pay for ending the Targhul threat. Lenny: EMILY....! (Emily, the soldiers and Holden all take notice of Rose and Lenny) Holden: … *Pulls out pistol* Take her away. I'll handle this. *Walks toward the mansion* P.A.T #2: Right. Come on you- *Gets head butted* Emily: GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME YOU- (Emily is interrupted as the other soldier grabs her, then hoists her on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her legs in a tight grip to keep her from escaping) Emily: PUT ME DOWN!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! P.A.T #1: I'll put her in one of the cages. *Walk off with Emily* Emily: ROSE!! LENNY!! RUUUUUN!!! (Rose hearing this and seeing Holden coming toward them, quickly grabs Lenny's arm and hopes off the chair trying to make a run for it) Rose: COME ON LENNY!! Lenny: BUT! EMILY!! Rose: We can't help her! Come on hurry before- (Suddenly Rose is hit with a stun blast and falls down) Lenny: ROSE- (Lenny is also hit by a stun blast. Holden walks up to them both) Holden: Soon you disgusting creatures. You misery will end. (Holden goes to a table, places a device with a screen on it on the table. He then picks up Rose and Lenny and walks out the door) Holden: Let's move out! (The trucks all drive off as the house is left quiet and empty. It then cuts back to The Defenders as Erin and Alex continue battling Seris) Seris: GIVE UP ALREADY!! (Seris smacks Alex away before he turns his attention to Erin) Seris: Your Resistance has lost human! Erin: NOT YET!! (Erin and Seris both stomp on the ground creating giant ice shards that take them high up. Alex gets up and flies after them) Seris: My power is SO much greater than yours! You're nothing but a wannabe! Erin: Prove it! (Erin fires as ice shard which Seris easily blocks with ease) Seris: Pathetic girl! (Alex is seen flying up behind Seris without his knowledge as Erin takes notice of him) Seris: *charges ice blast* NOW DIE!!! Erin: Never... (Alex creates a blade made of psychic energy and flies past Seris, severing his arm from his body as blood begins to spurt out) Seris: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Alex: Got him!! Seris: *Growls in anger as an ice arm takes his old ones place* Erin: Oooooor not... Seris: *Charges* DIIIIIIIIIE!! (Alex and Erin charge at Seris. The three all clash at each other, creating bright shockwaves. They fly around continuing to do this as everyone watches) Tom: This is unreal... Jack: Come on Erin....Win this! Uraraka: Do it guys! Jessica: Please stop him Alex! Defenders: DON'T LET HIM WIN!!! (Alex and Erin continue to clash at Seris as they go higher and higher into the air. They soon enter the atmosphere of the planet) Seris: It's over kids. This...is the final frontier of this fight. Alex: It may be the end, but we're gonna be the ones still standing from the fight. Erin: Yeah. Seris: DON't BET ON IT!! (Seris starts to throw dark energy blasts at the two as they try to dodge each one. After dodging several they start to charge at Seris) Alex: COME ON LET'S GO!!! (They charge as an energy blast comes toward them. Erin gets in front of Alex, holds it back, and Alex pushes it aside. They charge again. Seris charge at them to. The 3 get into an arm lock. Alex holding one arm and Erin holding the other. THe two then start to fall back to Earth) Erin: WE'RE TAKING YOU BACK TO EARTH! AND SENDING YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!!! (They begin to fall at Re-entry speed) Seris: YOU GODDAMN BRATS!!! (Seris begins to catch fire as they reenter the earth's atmosphere.) Alex: No way you'll survive this! Erin: Not without your armor! Seris: This...This can't be it! THIS CAN'T BE THE END!!! Alex: IT IS!! Erin: YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!! Seris: No... I'm... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!! (The 3 crash in a far away location, causing a MASSIVE explosion. The heroes all seeing this explosion. Nova, is the only one who sees the inside of it. Seris, Alex and ERin are still caught in they're arm lock, even in the fire) Nova: OH GOD ITS THE ARM LOCK OF DESTINY!!!! (Soon the fire clears away and the 3 are still trying to over power each other) Seris: I'm... Going... To end you... AND THIS WHOLE GODDAMN PLANET!!!! (Seris pushes them back and flies in the air. Alex and Erin recover and they look up to see Seris. He is seen creating a MASSIVE dark energy ball of death letting out a mighty roar as he does) Alex: Oh god... Erin: Don't give up hope Alex! Help me out with this! Alex: Oh, right! (Alex and Erin both start to charge up their strongest attacks) Seris: YOU AND THIS WHOLE WORLD WILL DIIIIE!!! Erin: DAMN YOUUUUU!!! Alex: LET'S FINSIH THIS ERIN!!! Seris: RAAAAAAA!!! *Throws the energy ball* Alex and Erin: *Thrust arms forward* HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (The two fire an energy blast consisting of psychic energy and ice as it manages to slowly push the ball of energy back. Seris looks on in shock) Seris: No... Alex: KEEP GOING!!!! Erin: RAAAAAHHHG!! (The ball is pushed back further before it goes flying back toward Seris) Seris: No.....NOOOOOO!!!! (Seris is engulfed in the energy as the ball explodes, knocking Erin and Alex back as a shockwave flies over the other Defenders, pushing them all back as well) Jack: GAH!! Zulu: HOLD ON! (The shockwave stops as Erin and Alex fall to the ground. Then, Seris's helmet and one of his arms falls from the sky as the blizzard begins to stop before the skies clear) Jessica: *Sees the sky* The... The sky.... (The sun begins to shine though. The others take notice of this) Sammy: Is... Is it over? Eijiro: I... I think so. (Ashley and the Resistance members begin to slowly step out. The snow on the ground begins to slowly melt away as well) Ashley: The....The sun... Soldier #1: It's been so long since I've seen it. Isaac: I almost forgot it existed... Jiro: After all this snow... It does look beautiful. Craig: Wow... Momo: so... It really is over. Miles: Yeah... Jessica: ALEX!! Jack: ERIN!! (Jack and Jessica run off to find Alex and Erin) Ashley: I'll go after them. (Ashley heads after Jack and Jessica where they find Erin and Alex on the ground beaten and bruised from the fight) Jack: Erin! Jessica: Alex, are you okay?! Alex: Yeah.....yeah we're fine... Erin: Don't worry about it.... (Ashley then walks up to the two) Ashley: Kids...? Alex and Erin: Hi mom.... Ashley:.... I am never going to get use to that. Alex: Is... Is it over? Ashley: Yeah kids....It's over. Erin: Cool.... Alex: About time.... (The two smile as they look at each other. They then look at Jack and Jessica) Jessica: Can you....get up? Alex: Yeah yeah....I just don't want to is all.... Erin: Me neither... Jack: Well here. I got ya. *Picks up Erin in bridal fashion* Erin: Well.. Aren't you the gentleman... Jack: I try. Let's get you to Ian. Jessica: Ashley? Can you help me with Alex? Ashley: Of course. (Jessica and Ashley both put Alex's arms around them as they follow Jack) Ashley: *To Jack* So. You are my daughter's boyfriend huh? Jack: Y...Yes ma'am... Ashley: I see. *To Erin* What does the me of your world think about you dating a shadow? Erin:...... Ashley: Erin? You okay? Erin: It's....complicated. Ashley: Ah. I see. *To Jessica* What about you? Jessica: Oh um... We're... Me and Alex are together to... Ashley: You two do look good for each other. (Alex and Jessica both blush at that. The other Defenders run up to the group) Miles: Alex! Uraraka: You're all alive! Izuku: Oh thank goodness guys! Jack: Jeez Deku, your arm! Izuku: Hey believe it or not, its been worse... Miles: Still we gotta get that healed. Ian: Here Jack, bring Erin over first. Jack: Here. (Jack carries Erin over to Ian as he puts his hand on her side, causing yellow energy to flow over her body and heal her. She then shudders a bit) Jack: You okay? Erin: Yeah. Just kinda tickled was all. Ian: Well don't worry. It'll pass. Jack: Man Erin... You were amazing out there.. Erin: Hey. You weren't so bad yourself. If not for you we might not have beaten him. Jack: Ah you're just saying that? Erin: When would I ever just say things about you? (Jack smiles at Erin. Moment later the two share a kiss) Mina: Awww! Ian: Alright, Alex and Izuku! Get up here. (Uraraka helps Izuku over to Ian while Jessica and Ashley help Alex. Ian begins to work on them.) Jessica: Alex... Alex: Hey Jess. Jessica: So uhhh....You were pretty cool up there. Alex: Heh....really? Jessica: Yeah. The things you did up there, I don't think I'll ever be the amazing hero you are. Alex: Nah that's not true. You're already an amazing hero. You've saved my life after all. Jessica: Aww that wasn't anything too big. (Alex holds onto Jessica's hand) Alex: Really...? Jessica: *Blushes* … Erin: JUST KISS ALREADY!! (Alex and Jessica both glare at Erin) Izuku: Just do it Alex. You know everyone's watching for that. (Alex looks at Jessica who looks back at him. Then go in for a kiss) Jack: There he goes. Erin: So cute! (After a few moments they stop) Jessica: I love you Alex. Alex: Love you to Jess. (Izuku and Miles smile at Alex) ???: HOLY CRAP!! THAT WAS AWESOME!!!! (The heroes then take notice of Nova floating) Omega: NOVA!? Nova: I MEAN, HOLY DRAGON BALL BATMAN, THAT WAS ONE OF THE GREATEST FIGHTS I'VE EVER SEEN!!! YOU GUYS WERE SO COOL OUT THERE!!! (The heroes all glare at Nova) Nova: Well uhhh.....This is awkward. (The heroes remain silent) Nova: So uhhh, I think I'll just leave and then you can- Bakugo: Oh no you don't! (Nova feels Bakugo's hand on his shoulder) Bakugo: LAST I CHECKED IT WAS YOUR FAULT WE GOT HERE ASSHOLE!!! Nova: WAIT WAIT WAIT!! ISN'T THIS A GOOD THOUGHT!? YOU GUYS SAVED A WHOLE WORLD!! IF I DIDN'T SEND YOU HERE, THEY'D ALL FREEZE TO DEATH BY NOW!! Alex and Erin:.... Nova: C-Come on guys! Wh-What if I send you back!? Would that make everything better?? Alex: Hmmmm..... Nova: Please?! Erin: Meh, it sounds good to me. Alex: Yeah. Let's do it! Nova: Oh thank you heroes! Bakugo: I'm still kicking your ass when we're out of here kid! Nova: *Fearful whimper* Ashley: You're leaving...? Omega: We gotta get back to our world. Isaac: Sure you can't stay a little? The people will likely want to people the heroes. Alex: Yeah I know. But we've got stuff at home to deal with too. Erin: Plus, I got a little girl to go look after. Isaac: HUH?! Ashley: Aren't you and Jack a little too young for all that already?! (Jack and Erin get a giant blush on they're face) Erin: OH NO NO NO NO NO NO NOT LIKE THAT! See its... It would take too long to explain! Let's just say… She's adopted. Jack; Y-Yeah! Adopted that's a better word! Ashley: Oh, okay then. (Nova then opens a portal for the heroes to return home) Alex: Well, I guess this is goodbye. Isaac: 'Fraid so. Ashley: Will you guys visit? Alex: If we figure out how to, definitely. Ashley: Well until then, have fun out there Defenders. Izuku: What're you guys gonna do? Isaac: We're gonna round up survivors in the old processing camps, maybe try to rebuild this city to the best of our ability. Alex: I'm sure you'll do the best you can. Ashley: And I'll my children to thank for it. (Alex and Erin smile at they're other mother Ashley: By the way, Erin. Erin: Yes? Ashley: You haven't told your mother about Jack have you? Erin: !! …… Ashley: Tell her next time you see her. Erin: But... Shadows did some horrible things to her. What if she doesn't approve? What if- Ashley: Honey, trust me. If I approve, she'll approve. (Erin looks at Ashley as she thinks about what she said) Jack: Hey Erin! (Erin looks to see Jack and the others heading through the portal) Jack: You coming? Erin: Yeah coming! *To Ashley* Thank you. I'll tell her the next time I see her. Ashley: Good. You and Alex keep making me proud. And making yourselves proud. Alex: We will. (The two go up and hug Ashley who hugs them back. They start to head to the portal. Ashley and the Resistance wave good bye and so do the Defenders as they all enter the portal and head home) Alex: Ah man! It is GOOD to be back! Izuku: Oh man, I've missed this world! Jack: Same man! Erin: Ooh, I'm so worried about Rose! I knew I should've fed her before we went outside! Alex: She's probably just gonna be all cranky again. Erin: She better not! She knows being cranky attracts the tickle monster. Nova: Well I'll let you guys get to that so I can- Bakugo: Not so fast! Nova: EEEE!! Bakugo: I'm still gonna beat the crap outta you now!! Nova: NO NO PLEASE PLEASE DON't!! Bakugo: TIME TO SAY GOOD- Omega: Guys…… Bakugo: GAH WHAT?!?! (Omega points and that's when the heroes notice. The Infants nest had been destroyed and none of them are in sight) Charlie: Wha… what happened??? Pearl: Where are the babies??? Erin:... Rose... (Erin rushes inside the mansion) Erin: ROSE!? ROSE WHERE ARE YOU!? Alex: Erin? (Alex and Jack follow Erin as she frantically searches her room for Rose) Erin: ROSE COME OUT!! IT'S ME, IT'S ERIN!! Alex: Erin calm down she can't be far. Erin: ALEX THE REST OF THE BABIES ARE MISSING!! WHAT IF SHE'S GONE TO!?! Jack: Let's just calm down! We'll figure this out! (The heroes and Nova are all seen together trying to find the babies) Uraraka: I don't see them! Tsuyu: Me either! Charlie: I don't sense them! Erin: Rose... *Tearing* Where is she..? Izuku: Hey guys look! *Holds up a device* I found this on the table! Alex: What is that? Izuku: I don't know. Denki: Let's turn it on. (They gather together and look at it as it turns on. Moments later, a screen shows Holden) Holden: Hello there, Defenders. (The Defenders eyes open wide at seeing Holden....) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts